YUNJAEYOOSUMIN dan Dandut Academy!
by The Sexta Max
Summary: Hah? YunJaeYooSuMin ikut audisi dangdut?


**Judul:** YUNJAEYOOSUMIN dan Dangdut Academy

 **Cast:** Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoochun, seluruh pengisi acara Dangdut Academy, Ricky Ujung.

 **Genre:** Humor (kayaknya sih), friendship.

 **Disclaimer:** Tuhan, SM, C-Jes, Cassiopeia, Indosiar.

 **A/N:** Berbulan-bulan gak maen ke FFN tiba2 kangen hohoho! Terinspirasi ini pas aye nonton Dangdut Academy (secinta-cintanya aye ama Kpop, tetep cinta musik dangdut dari negeri tercinta :3). Terus tiba2 kebayang aje ame YunJae dan antek2nya (YooSuMin). Oh Ya! Sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah baca dan review epep aye yang sebelumnye. Maap aye agak gaptek jadi bingung hehehe...

 **Warning! OOC, Boy x boy, Amburadul dan gak jelas! Ini aye kagak promosi apapun! Cuma ingin menuangkan bibit(?) cerita yang ada di otak!**

Dangdut, adalah musik khas Indonesia yang berunsur Melayu dan India. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kini dangdut kian melejit sejak adanya sebuah kompetisi dangdut disebuah stasiun tv swasta di Indonesia, Dangdut Academy. Saking suksesnya mereka menggelar kompetisi ini ketingkat Asia *(kalo menurutku sih masih Asia tenggara doang :p)*. Setelah lagi-lagi sukses dengan itu, kini mereka lebih berinovasi lagi. Dangdut Academy benar-benar akan menginvasi seluruh Asia. Kini telah diadakan audisi-audisi di seluruh negara Asia untuk berpartisipasi dalam DABSA, _Dangdut Academy Beneran Seluruh Asia_! (panjang amat judul acaranya -_-).

Seoul, adalah kota yang dipilih sebagai perwakilan Korea Selatan untuk audisi DABSA. Kota yang merupakan ibukota negara Korea Selatan ini dipercaya pihak DABSA sebagai kota yang strategis dalam perburuan bakat-bakat dangdut. Dan mari kita buktikan! Apakah mereka benar atau tidak...

 _ **Ruang tunggu peserta audisi DABSA!**_

Terdapat 4 pemuda eh(?) 5 pemuda ternyata yang sedang menggerombol di pojok ruang tunggu ini. Mereka adalah Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Jaejoong. Kelima pemuda ini akan mengikuti audisi _Dangdut Academy Beneran Seluruh Asia._ Kelimanya benar-benar tertarik dengan musik dangdut, setelah teman mereka yang bernama Woojung tergila-gila dengan dangdut. Setiap hari saat di asrama kampus ( _ini ceritanya mereka kuliah ditempat yg sama ya!_ ), Woojung selalu memutar musik dangdut dengan volume yang bisa didengar seluruh asrama. Lama-kelamaan pun kelimanya jatuh cinta pada dangdut. Dan saat mendengar kabar akan ada audisi dangdut dari Woojung, yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Ricky Ujung ini. Maka mereka memutuskan ikut serta.

"Yunnie, apa dandanan Joongie udah cantik? Apa baju Joongie udah mewah? Atau malah kurang bling-bling?" tanya Joongie, atau Jaejoong kepada pria di sampingnya yang tengah ngiler memandanginya.

"Aniya, Boo. Kau sudah sangat cantik. _Slurp~_ Sempurna!" Jawab Yunho, pria di samping Jaejoong sambil ngelap iler.

"Oh! Oke! Makasih, Yunnie."

"Menurut kalian lebih dibanyakin goyangnya atau nyanyinya aja ntar pas audisi?" Tanya sesosok makhluk bohai bernama Junsu.

"Ya nyanyi lah, Hyung! Ini kan kompetisi nyanyi bukan joget!" Sahut manusia dengan tinggi menjulang yang diketahui bernama Changmin.

"Aku juga tahu itu, Min. Tapi aku pernah lihat video orang nyanyi dangdut tuh lebih heboh goyangnya daripada nyanyinya."

"Itu kan contoh gak benernya, Hyung. Kita ini mau nampilin dangdut yang sopan dan berkelas. Iya kan, Yoochun Hyung? Hyung? Jidat Hyung?"

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Changmin pun menoleh ke arah yang ditanya. Dan ternyata...

"Zzzzzzzzzzzz...!"

'PLAKKK!'

"ADUH! Kenapa mukul-mukul kepala orang sih, Min? Sakit tau!"

"Habisnya diajak ngomong malah tidur! Lagian kan ini udah mau mulai audisinya, Hyung!"

 _'Teng Nong Neng! Pengumuman! Pengumuman! Audisi segera dimulai. Silahkan para peserta untuk berbaris di depan pintu ruang audisi!'_

"Jiah! Pengumumannya aneh banget yah?"

"Udahlah, Yunho Hyung! Kita langsung baris aja!"

"Hai semua! Saya Ricky Ujung! Saya disini akan jadi host perantara untuk peserta audisi dan juri. Nah peserta nomer satu silahkan masuk!"

Dengan langkah maju mundur cantik pun peserta pertama pun memasuki ruang audisi.

"Halo! Nama ye sapose?" Tanya salah satu juri yang berkumis tipis, Iis Dahlia. *Ini anggap aja percakapannya udah diterjemahin ama si Ricky Ujung yeh!*

"Nama saya Kim Jaejoong. Biasa dipanggil Joongie. Tapi panggil Jae juga boleh. Eh tapi Jeje juga ok kok!"

"Oh Ok! Mau nyanyi lagu apa?" Sahut juri bernama Inul yang sempat cengo liat cerocosan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau nyanyi lagu _Selimut Tetangga_!"

"Eh? Tapi itu kan bukan lagu dangdut!"

"Masa sih?"

"Iya sumpah! Nyanyi yang lain! Yang lagu dangdut."

"Tapi Joongie maunya lagu itu."

"Tapi ini kan kontes dangdut. Harus lagu dangdut yang dinyanyiin!" Sahut juri yang paling tua, Hetty Koes Endang.

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya Joongie maunya lagu itu! Kalo nggak boleh Joongie ngambek nih!"

"Tapi peraturannya harus lagu dangdut."

"Kalo gitu daftarin ke pemerintah lagu _Selimut Tetangga_ buat jadi lagu dangdut!"

"Eh? Mana bisa gitu? Didangdutin emang bisa, tapi tetep aja bukan beneran lagu dangdut." Sahut Inul yang wignya ampe copot saking pusingnya sama kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Hiks! HUWEEEEEEEEE... YUNNIE! Jurinya pada jahat ama Joongie! HUWEEEEEEE...!" Teriak Kim Jaejoong. Dan masuklah sosok pria yang diteriakkan namanya oleh Jaejoong.

"HEH KALIAN! BERANINYA MENGANIAYA BOOJAEJOONGIE-KU! KALIAN NGGAK TAU KALO GUA PREMAN DI SINI EOH?! HIYAAAAATTT!"

 _'PRANG! BUK! BAK! PYAR! DUARRRR!'_

###

Setelah satu jam yang mencekam pun akhirnya keadaan kembali kondusif. Tentunya setelah si pembuat onar dibekap dan diborgol oleh pihak keamanan dan dibuang di jalan. *tragis! Maafkan aku Yunpa dan Jaema!*

"Okay! Karena peserta nomor 1 dan 2, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho sudah dibuang ke jalan, oh ehem maksud saya didiskualifikasi. Maka langsung peserta nomor 3, silahkan!"

Masuklah sesosok bebek bersuara lumba-lumba *plak* maksudnya cowok manis dan imut.

"Halo! Nama saya Kim Junsu. Biasa dipanggil Suie si imut."

"Ok! Mau nyanyi lagu apa? Oh ya! Harus lagu dangdut loh!" Kata juri yang trauma.

"Tenang aja! Dangdut kok. Aku mau nyanyi _Goyang Inul._ "

"Wah itu lagu saya tuh! Silahkan dimulai!" Sahut Inul bangga.

Dan penampilan yang WOW dan menghebohkan oleh Kim Junsu pun dimulai dengan sebuah goyangan _bebek ngebor_ ala Suie. Juri pun heboh, hostnya heboh, kameramen heboh, pembaca heboh. Tapi setelah 10 menit, Junsu masih belum berhenti goyangnya. Juri bingung, host bingung, kameramen bingung, pembaca pun bingung. Ini kapan nyanyinya?!

"STOP! STOP! STOP! Kenapa ini malah goyang mulu? Kapan nyanyinya?"

"Ntar lah! Lagi enak goyang nih! Tarik mang... yuuhuuu!" Sahut Junsu tak peduli.

"Ini kontes nyanyi bukan kontes goyang!"

"Halah! Kan dangdut tanpa goyang, bagai sayur tanpa garam. Jadi mesti banyak goyang biar nggak anyep."

"Iya! Tapi kalo kebanyakan juga keasinan tau. CEPETAN NYANYI!" Teriak juri tidak sabar.

"HUWEEEEEEE... CHUNNIE! JURINYA GALAK!"

 _'Krik krik'_

Juri pun terdiam, host terdiam, kameramen terdiam, pembaca terdiam. Takut hal yang terjadi sebelumnya kembali terlaksana *jiah bahasanya*. Tapi setelah 5 menit tidak kunjung terjadi sesuatu. Junsu yang tidak sabar pun keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Sesampainya diluar...

"Zzzzzzzzzzz...!"

Ternyata si Yoochun kembali tertidur pemirsa! WOW! Junsu pun cengo. Kemudian dengan tidak sabaran menghampiri Yoochun dan...

 _'PLAK! BUK! BAK! DUARRR!'_

Terjadilah penganiayaan yang dilakukan oleh Junsu terhadap Yoochun yang kaget terbangun dari tidurnya. Penganiayaan terus berlanjut hingga pihak keamanaan lagi-lagi harus membuang anak orang ke jalan. Dan setelah keadaan aman pun akhirnya audisi dilanjutkan. Juri sepertinya masih berharap akan ada peserta yang 'normal'.

"Hai! Nama saya Shim Changmin!"

"Silahkan langsung dimulai aja!"

"Ok! Oh saya mau nyanyi lagu _Angka Satu_. Ehm Masak, masak sendiri. Makan, makan sendiri. *nyanyi ampe selesai*"

"Wah bagus sekali!" Teriak juri sumringah merasa lega akhirnya ada yang 'normal'.

"Terima kasih."

"Bisa coba nyanyi lagu yang lain?"

"Ok!" Sahut Changmin sambil berpikir. Setelah 5 menit mikir pun Changmin masih bingung mau nyanyi lagu apa.

"Emmm bisa nanya?" Tanya Changmin.

"Silahkan!"

"Lagu dangdut yang ada kata makannya lagu apa lagi yah?"

"Makan hati?"

"Ah nggak doyan!" Sahut Changmin.

"Makan darah. Ini lagunya Bunda Rita Sugiarto loh." Sahut juri yang diketahui ternyata ialah Rita Sugiarto.

"Makan darah? Iiih jijik ah! Nggak mau! Masa darah dimakan? Nggak ada pizza gitu? Atau hamburger? Chicken wing? Teokbeokki? Ramyun? Bakwan? Soto? Gudeg? Hemmm jadi lapar. Pergi cari makan aaahhh!"

Dan pergilah Changmin untuk mencari makan. Meninggalkan ruang audisi yang dipenuhi oeh juri yang cengo, host yang cengo, kameramen yang cengo, serta pembaca cerita ini yang juga cengo. Dan pada akhirnya acara audisi pun dibatalkan karena juri-jurinya harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit akibat terkena serangan jantung. Dengan dilarikannya para juri ke rumah sakit, kisah ini pun...

 **E.N.D !**

 _*Maaf gaje! Kalo ada yang tersinggung dengan cerita ini, ane minta maap yang sebesar-besarnya. Niat cuma untuk menghibur. Dan buat Cassie, tolong jangan bakar saya yg telah menistakan YunJaeYooSuMin T.T*_


End file.
